


Sleepover

by TheJelliphish



Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [2]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, These two are so fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: Night and Oncie have a sleepover
Relationships: OC/OC, The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038674
Kudos: 1





	Sleepover

Oncie stood in front of the door to his boyfriend’s house, he knocked “Hello dearest. Would you like to have a sleepover?” He asked when Night answered the door.

Night’s face turned red “Really?! Like… Tonight? You sure? Well… Alright, I mean sure I would love it! Your home or mine?” He said, tripping over his words.

Oncie nodded “Either one!”  
“You can choose dear, I’ll do whatever my prince wants me to do, I just want to cuddle with you all the time!” Night said.  
“Okay…Yours? My house is kinda a mess right now, I’ve been doing a lot of knitting so there is yarn everywhere…And yesss cuddles!” Oncie said bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
Night opened the front door “Alright then, you know how it works. Mi casa es tu casa! You want a pijama? You want something to eat or drink? Tell me if you need something,” He said.  
“Why thank you, dear,” Oncie said, when he walked past Night he gave him a kiss on the cheek. They went and sat on the coach in Night’s living room “I brought some movies if you’d like to watch one!”  
“Of course!” Night said, smiling  
“Okay! I have..let’s see…The Warriors, Beauty and The Beast, Robin Hood, or Beetlejuice!” Oncie said while pulling the movies out of his bag.  
“Why don’t we see the most similar to us and our relationship?” Night said with a smirk.  
“Why, what do you possibly mean, my dear?” Oncie said sarcastically  
“Isn’t it obvious? The Beauty and The Beast, you’re the beauty of course,”Night kissed Oncie’s hand “My lovely prince,”  
Oncie blushed and giggled “I think you are much more handsome than the Beast,”  
“Oh dear, thank you, But honestly,” Night said, he made a silly pose. “Anyway angel, would you like me to cook something special while you change your clothes?”  
“Uh, sure! Thank you!” He said. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to change into PJs.  
Night set out some turkey, potatoes and salad. He grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and lit some candles. He nodded, this looked good. “Now it’s the perfect light candles dinner,” He said to himself. Night went and knocked on the bathroom door “Are you ready my love?”  
“Yep!” Oncie said coming out of the bathroom, he looked at the table “Oooh fancy! Now I feel underdressed,” He giggled looking down at his PJs.  
“Just tell me if you like it dear. And if you need something don’t be shy and tell me, ok?” Night said, sitting down.  
“It’s perfect,” Oncie said, kissing Night on the cheek before sitting down “You are the perfect host,”  
“Thank you dear. Also,” He grabbed a bag and pulled out a purple sweater with a pink staple on the chest “This is for you. I heard that you like fashion, I’m not very good with these things but I saw this sweater and thought of you. Hope you like it,” He gave it to Oncie.  
“Oh my god. It’s amazing! Thank you so much dearest! I love it! I love you,” Oncie exclaimed.  
“Thank you,”Night kissed Night’s cheek “Now we better start to eat,”Night sat back down ‘Now, can I ask you how many languages do you speak?” He asked while taking another bite of food.  
“Only one, I tried learning Latin but… I honestly believe anyone who can speak more than one is magic,” He said. He took a bite of food “Wow! This is really good!”  
“Thank you, anyway… If you really think that anyone who can speak more than one languge is magic, then I’m a wizard! Since I can speak English, Spanish, Italian and something in German,” Night said.  
“Oh wow! You must be super smart!” Oncie said, bouncing in his seat  
“Aww thanks! Wanna ask me to translate something? I must warn you that the language I speak better, other than English, is Italian,” Night explained  
“Well, if I ever need help with one of those languages I’ll ask you,” Oncie took another bite of food, “So after dinner we are gonna watch Beauty and The Beast right?” He asked.  
“Yes, and be ready for cuddles! Because I can turn into the big Cuddle-Monster!” Night said, making Oncie giggle “You’ll never escape my hugs!”  
Oncie laughed ”Why would I ever want to escape that?” He said, hugging Night.  
Night pulled Oncie into his lap and kissed him “Mine! Mine only mine!”  
“Yep! Yours! Only yours!” Oncie said burying his face in the crook of Night’s neck.  
“I love you my prince. You’re my life, my first and last thought,” Night says quietly.  
“I love you too,” Oncie whispers.


End file.
